casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Officer Down
Office Down Officer Down is an incident where Commissioner James Gordon was traumatically shot by an unknown assailent on the night of his birthday. The incident follows James Gordon's recovery and the attempts that both the Bat Family and the Gotham City Police Department make to uncover the identity of Gordon's assailent and bring them to justice. * James Gordon celebrates his birthday at the polic bar Kelly's Plough with fellow members of the Major Crimes Unit. * Batman visits Gordon on his way to the party, offering his condolences. * As the party begins Gordon's friends start giving him gifts. * Batman continues his patrol and backs up some GCPD officers in a shoot out. * Catwoman is reported breaking and entering. * During the party, Gordon advises his detectives that a police officer's one true power is the ability to remove a person's freedom and recalls a case in Chicago where he arrested a perpertrater in front of his own family. * At 10:10 pm, Gordon leaves his party but, upon leaving the bar, is shot in the back by an unknown assailent while he was attempting to arrest Catwoman, who had come to heckle him on his birthday. * Hearing the shots, the GCPD in the bar rush out, see Catwoman escaping and assume she was the one who shot Gordon. * Gordon is rushed to St Luke's Hospital. * Oracle overhears the Officer Down call but has to wait half an hour for the police to contact her as Gordon's immediate family. * As Gordon is put under four hour surgery, Barbara calls all Bat Family operatives. * Detective Vincent and Chief Atkins attempt to contact Batman with the Bat-signal to help in the case. * Batman ignores the signal while he and Nightwing prevent Joker's old gang from plant explosives in home computers. While fighting the clowns he overhears a news bulletin of Gordon's admittance to St Luke's. Batman snaps and attempts to kill a clown in rage before Nightwing stops him. As Batman disappears, Nightwing receives Barbara's call. * During a press conference, Chief Atkins reveals that he has been appointed temporary Commissioner by Mayor Dickerson and Captain Bock as temporary Chief. * The Bat Family operatives gather at the roof of St Luke's. Barbara wonders where Bruce is. * Detective Renee Montoya and Detective Crispus Allen return to the crime scene and realize that Catwoman was first seen in front of Gordon's fallen body and that Gordon had shot her; making it difficult to place Catwoman shooting him three times from behind. * Gordon leaves surgery with two of the bullets removed from his thoracic cavity. Barbara discovers Batman in Gordon's recovery room. * Batman sends the Bat Family, and Barbara, out to find and interrogate Catwoman on what she saw during Gordon's shooting. * Pressuring her contacts, the Bat Family learn that Catwoman had her eyes on the Morayaki Emeralds on loan at the Burnley Museum from the Rheelasian Government. * Alfred Pennyworth arrives to find Batman still looking over Gordon and admonishes him. * Atkins announces his temporary promotion to Commissioner to the detectives of the MCU. The news is not taken well. * Officer Lowell and Officer Rich attempt to find witnesses to the shooting by asking civilians living around the crime scene. They are unsuccessful. * Harley Quinn, in disguise, breaks into the Burnley Museum in an attempt to steal the emeralds for Catwoman. As the Bat Family was lying in wait for Catwoman to steal them, she is unsuccessful but voluntarily tells them that Catwoman was lying low at an old papermill. * Montoya and Harvey Bullock start exhibiting anger over Gordon's shooting. * The Bat Family capture Catwoman, she reveals that she saw Gordon being shot by a male police officer and that she had acquired and stashed the gun the officer used. * Gordon goes in for additional surgery. * Batgirl and Azrael retrieve the gun and Nightwing and Robin let Catwoman go. * Nightwing gives Oracle the gun to run for forensics. Oracle discovers that the gun was an unlogged part of a confiscated arms stash from the Lucky Hand Triad a year earlier. Officers Lowell and Rich were leading the raid. * Further research reveals that Officer Jordan Rich was originally a bag man named Jordan Reynolds who worked for the Chicago mob and was arrested by James Gordon. In exchange for revealing information on the mob, Reynolds was placed into the protection program and renamed Jordan Rich. Rich entered the police force as part of the sweep for new officers following the No Man's Land incident to get vengeance against Gordon for destroying his life. * Gordon returns from surgery and Batman continues to watch over him. Alfred continues to admonish him for his inaction. In an attempt to force him to gain the ability to let go of his parent figures, one of which is James Gordon, Alfred announces that he is leaving Bruce's employment. * James Gordon wakes up. Batman leaves. * Nightwing hands Rich's drop gun to Harvey Bullock and informs him what he knows about Rich. * Detectives Allen and Montoya arrest Rich and hold him in interrogation in an attempt to get him to confess. * With no prints on the gun, the entire case rellies on Rich's confession. Allen refuses to use Batman to force a confession. * Knowing that they have no evidence against him, Rich manages to walk only to encounter Batman. However, Rich still refuses to sign a confession in order to have his revenge against Gordon. Montoya witnesses this. 2 Weeks Later * Jordan Rich sues the city for wrongfull assault and harassment. * Gordon returns to alley where he was shot. Later that night he announces his retirement from the MCU. * Gordon attempts to introduce his replacement, Michael Atkins to Batman. Batman does not take it well. * Montoya calls in sick and attempts to kill Rich at his apartment but Harvey manages to stop her. * Batman visits Gordon at his house and confesses how he feels he failed him. * Harvey reveals Rich's location to the Mafia and Jordan Rich is killed. File:ODTP.jpg File:BG12 alt.jpg File:R86.jpg File:BoP27.jpg File:C 90.jpg File:N53.jpg File:DC754.jpg File:GK13.jpg Trivia * Jordon Rich's prison number was #63048 * Gordon was shot on November 29th. * Montoya and Allen had Rich in interrogation for 12 hours; the maximum police can hold a person without convicting evidence. * Harvey's nickname for Crispus Allen is "Peacock", possibly due to Allen's sometimes "holier-than-thou" attitude. Information Databank Category:Information